Which of these numbers is prime? ${2,\ 35,\ 74,\ 93,\ 95}$
A prime number has exactly two factors: 1 and itself. The factors of 2 are 1 and 2. The factors of 35 are 1, 5, 7, and 35. The factors of 74 are 1, 2, 37, and 74. The factors of 93 are 1, 3, 31, and 93. The factors of 95 are 1, 5, 19, and 95. Thus, 2 is a prime number.